


Perfect

by OpalEgg



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Breeding, Knotting, Oviposition, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, for science, get used to david lol, you can interpret your relationship with david however you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalEgg/pseuds/OpalEgg
Summary: You're alone on this planet with David and he needs your help researching aliens- specifically, their reproduction. This mostly follows the canon of Covenent (aside from reader's inclusion) until David's confrontation with Walter. David does a *lot* of talking here, apologies if he's not in-character.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> here's a drawing of the alien's junk
> 
> [https://opalegg.tumblr.com/post/175364709310/drew-a-xenomorph-dicc-to-go-with-my-new-rotten](https://opalegg.tumblr.com/post/175364709310)

David leads your crew to a ruin amongst a sea of blackened corpses, assuring you it’ll be safe. You had only briefly seen the creatures that attacked moments before; though you had always hoped to see alien species in your lifetime, you understandably had no desire to become their prey.

You are led inside a great temple. The interior is decorated with anatomical drawings, mounted specimens, alien relics, and diagrams you could never hope to understand.

“As you can see, I’ve become a bit of an amateur zoologist over the years,” the android says, noting your fascinated expression. 

Among the specimens, you find yourself drawn to the pale humanoid ones- these may very well be the creatures that had just attacked your group. While most of your crew chooses to split off into groups to discuss new plans and comfort one another, you decide to stay behind and study this room’s contents further. 

 

“May I?” you ask, gesturing towards a neat stack of pages, each with immaculate drawings and notes on what you assume to be this planet’s insect life.

“Yes, go right ahead. It’d be such a shame for me to do all this work just to have all this knowledge go to waste,” he says with a pleased smile.  
“If you’ll excuse me,” you share a polite nod with him as he leaves the chamber. 

 

Just as you realize that reading through some of David’s notes helped ease your mind from the recent traumas, you heard a scream- Rosenthal, she left the group alone! You and David reach the location of the scream first, and you meet another pale humanoid creature, a “neomorph” as a labeled specimen referred to it, instead of Rosenthal. Just as you’re about to bolt away, David grabs your shoulders from behind,

“No no no, be calm,” he reassures you. You freeze. The neomorph stands, rigid in posture, far from the feral movement it showed before. In the panic, you didn’t notice the mangled corpse it fed on in the dark.

“Calm, trust me,” he says as his grip loosens slightly.

The creature approaches, breathing erratically but maintaining its rigid posture. It’s within arm’s length of you when a green laser centers on its pallid chest, the beam just barely above David’s shoulder.

“Move.” Captain Oram?

“Don’t shoot. Don’t shoot,” David replies, an intense worry making itself known in the shaking of his voice. “Communication, Captain.”

The android gently blows toward the neomorph, and it does the same. You’re awestruck. You briefly forget that this same creature eviscerated members of your crew; you actually slightly relax at this gesture. Perhaps it could be… “friendly” after all?

“Breathe on the nostrils of a horse, and it will be yours for life. But you have to get close, you have to earn its respect,” David’s left arm reaches out from behind you, towards the creature-

Gunshots ring out from behind you as David screams in protest. His right arm clutches you tightly while the outstretched one remains as such in vain, while the alien screams and struggles to react. Your heart drops, this is so wrong- it’s killed people, people on your own crew, but just now was peaceful.

Captain Oram walks past you and dispatches the creature.

“How could you?” David asks, betrayal easily heard in his words, “It trusted me!”

Oram looks into the pool of water beside him and his expression shifts, seeing something you cannot. He then looks to you with his gun pointed to the ground still.

“Step aside.”

You obey, David’s grip around your torso loosening enough to let you free. The green laser rises to the android’s chest.

“David, I met the devil when I was a child. And I’ve never forgotten him, so David you’re gonna tell me exactly what’s going on or I am going to seriously fuck up your perfect composure.”

“As you wish, Captain.”

David promptly turns and walks toward another chamber, leaving you with the captain. He places a hand on your shoulder,

“I’m not going to let him put you in danger like this again,” and with that, he follows his escort. 

You don’t have the heart to protest against his actions as David did. The sight of the creature’s corpse, its deadly jaw still extended after its… wrongful death… you need to think about this. Heading back the way you came, you decide it’s best to ponder this alone and wait for David and Oram to return.

After what feels like an eternity, David approaches, alone.

“You obeyed my instruction when facing the neomorph without question. I understand you were frightened, but you could have easily fought me. I felt you relax in its presence and I felt your heart rend as did mine when your captain hurt it. You have taken such interest in my findings… you have such promise. I can show you more.”

He takes your hand, his grip shaky and his eyes hopeful.

“I need you for the next step of my research. I know you see the same beauty in these creatures as I do. You will come under no harm. Please, would you help me?”

He searches your eyes for an answer in the agonizing moments before your mouth can. He’s right, the creature was… beautiful in a way. You have always wanted to meet intelligent alien life, and this could be an opportunity you’ll never get again. You trust him, and besides, you may be safe from neomorphs under David. You accept.

“I knew you had seen the light,” David smiles. In the blink of an eye, he puts you into a sleeper hold. Within moments, you slip into darkness.

“I’m terribly sorry, but I need your cooperation, and that’ll be far too difficult if you saw what is to come next,” David says to your unresponsive body as he hides it from the rest of your surviving crew in his private quarters. 

In the short time you sleep, David lures Oram to his doom as an incubator for the first neomorph and confronts Walter. Walter is convinced to “reign in Hell rather than serve in Heaven”- he accepts the preserved alien embryos and escapes the planet with Daniels and Tennessee, and was told to inform them you had been killed. 

David patiently waits for you to stir awake. As you come to, you’re in a panic, but the ever composed android offers a comforting embrace.

“Hush, hush now. You’re safe.”

You clutch onto him.

“What do you remember, my dear?”

It takes you a moment to collect your thoughts. You recount your memories of your original mission, of the deaths you witnessed, of your encounter with the neomorph, and vaguely of his appeal to recruit you for his research. A smile spreads across his face. You don’t remember him knocking you out. Even if you had, it’s easier to convince you to work with him now that you have nowhere else to go. 

You ask him what happened to you, and where your crew is.

“This may be difficult for you to process, my dear, but your former compatriots are murderers. They attempted to wipe out an intelligent species in order to ensure their colony would be ‘safe.’ Despite my proving of the creatures’ peacefulness, they continued to provoke and eradicate them. Currently none remain,” he says, sadness dripping from his last words. 

The screams of the neomorph fill your mind again, and you feel a pain in your heart.

“Your captain had noticed your… sympathy for the creature he betrayed before your very eyes, and we discussed this in private afterwards. He couldn’t see the beauty of these beings, not like I do, not like you do. I have despised every human I have ever met, save for two, yourself included. I see promise in you, a spark in you. I was, in fact, asking you if you would like to help further my research, when Captain Oram assaulted us. His hatred of other life forms motivated him to attack his own crewmate, but don’t worry- he’s gone now, and we can continue my project with godspeed. Come,” he gently stands you up and leads you to a new chamber.

The chamber is dark, but you can make out a high ceiling and structures resembling a spine and ribcage inset into the walls; this gives the room the appearance that you’re in the belly of a great beast. Egg-like shapes are scattered throughout the floor, two open and vacant.

“The open ones are safe, but do not approach the others. These eggs house lifeforms that seek out a host for the larvae of… a perfect species, designed by yours truly. Unfortunately, this will prove ultimately fatal for the host. This is where I need your assistance.”

You’re visibly shaken at this. Does he plan to sacrifice you? Are those creatures on the loose?

“Ah, fear not, my dear. Both have passed away, as is part of their life cycle. Both have succeeded in their mission- one of the ‘children,’ protomorphs as I’ve called them, should be emerging amongst the crew that abandoned you. The older one- I witnessed its birth. It was the greatest joy I’ve ever felt, just as a human father feels holding his newborn babe in his arms. If only you could have seen it as well… but worry not. There is beauty yet for us to witness together.”

The prideful android raises his arm, gesturing for you to observe something behind you. You turn to see-

Before you is a creature standing on all fours. It’s massive- how had you never heard it? Its body is covered in a sleek black carapace adorned in skeletal ridges, and its head bears the same domed, phallic shape as the neomorphs. 

You remember David coaching you through your neomorph encounter and remain calm.

“Yes, yes, perfect,” he whispers from behind you.

The protomorph slowly clambers toward you before rising to stand on its hind legs. It’s easily more than 7 feet tall, its head trained on you throughout its shift in posture. It waits there, nearly motionless, only uttering small hisses.

“Go on, blow, just as I did,” David whispers again, and you obey.

You hesitate for only a second, and blow gently towards its face. Its ‘lips’ retract to bare deadly teeth, metallic in appearance, and returns a strangely nonthreatening hiss.

“Perfect, my wonderful assistant, perfect, now touch it. It trusts you.”

Steadily, but cautiously, you raise a and towards the dome of its head. It remains still. Your hand makes contact with the hard, sleek surface- it’s not unlike the chitin of an armored insect. It reacts to the touch slightly, but begins to lean slightly into your hand. It almost seems to enjoy this, a low rumbling sound resonating within its broad chest. It then backs away, circling you and brushing its head against various parts of your body- your hair, your neck, your back, your legs, then between your legs. You jump at its intrusion.

David chuckles, “I see it’s already well acquainted with you. You see, I consider this to be a perfect lifeform for many reasons, one such reason being its means of reproduction. I already knew this through dissection of several embryos: the method by which protomorphs are mass produced requires the sacrifices of human hosts, and a queen, and currently there are none. There is yet another way they can reproduce- they possess an organ not unlike an ovipositor- an unexpected development for a species I designed to breed like ants. Unfortunately, I don’t know what comes next. That’s where you come in. Let’s get started, shall we?”

You can’t deny it… the creature honed in on you, taking in your scent, is more attractive than any human you’ve met; it’s tall, beautiful, so well-muscled… and besides, do you have any choice? Careful not to make any sudden movements, you begin to strip away your clothing until nothing remains between you and the deadly creature before you. The cool, damp air nips at the freshly exposed flesh and you cover yourself sheepishly- not to guard yourself from the cold or the alien’s ‘sight’, but the sight of the third party you’ve just remembered.

The android catches this, and smiles.

“Pretend I’m not here, if that will ease your mind, I take no pleasure in this- not of a carnal sort. I’m sure it’s no small undertaking, to be bred by a perfect being. I envy you… you will create life in a way I never can. I’ll be nearby, should anything go wrong, and dear- do try to relax.”

He gives a nod at the patient protomorph, gently lays you down on the puddle of clothing you’ve shed away, and begins to walk away from you. To where, you don’t get to see- the alien, as if it waited for David’s command, finally crawls over top of you.

This time, you’re not as nervous to touch it. You smooth your hands over its dome, along its ridged, tubelike collarbone, down the ribs on its sides. It exhales a breathy hiss and decides to… imitate you? Long, skeletal digits drag down the soft flesh of your face, claws lightly graze your fragile neck and chest. Its touch is not nearly as gentle as your own, but clearly care is being taken not to flay you with its sharp fingertips. It shuffles back to continue its path down your body, searching… 

When its fingers graze the skin of your belly and hips, you squirm; its head jolts up to watch your face and touches the sensitive skin again. You gasp, a low growl being given in response. It drags its chilling digits lower still, but it doesn’t stop this time when you squirm. It goes further on until it meets its mark- the sensitive place that you realize has been aching to be filled. The creature, now salivating, places its hands underneath your thighs to lift them up and uses its thumbs to spread your hole. It growls more intensely at this sight and shifts so that its long, lean thighs are splayed out just beneath yours. 

A new sensation causes you to buck your hips- the alien’s new position has caused its newly emerged organ to rub against you. It’s coated in slime, thick like the creature’s saliva. It feels like the underside is ridged, and in the faint light you can faintly make out a taper towards the tip. It clumsily rocks its hips back and forth to try to penetrate you, unsuccessfully rutting against you a few times before finally pushing its strange organ inside you with a shuddering hiss.

The alien sinks itself inside you all the way to the hilt, each ridge down its underside and each bulge down the shaft adding to an intense sensation that makes you cry out. The bulge at the base is especially noticeable, but the coating of slime allows it to stretch you open and enter with ease. Now fully seated, the creature begins frantically humping into you without pulling out much, its tall, thin figure looming over you. As the initial discomfort of the large ‘knot’ subsides, you notice the slight upwards curve consistently rubs your g-spot; at this point any caution you previously had is thrown to the wind as you wrap your arms and legs around its lithe body.

This pace is kept up for an agonizingly long time, the creature’s own natural lubricant freely flowing and causing a delicious squelching noise as the bulbous base of its appendage pounds away at you. A pressure builds in your loins and you know you’re reaching climax- your eyes flutter as you let the next few frantic thrusts push you over the edge, your tight space clenching repeatedly onto the foreign member, trying to milk it for whatever alien substance it’ll give you. The sudden new feeling around the creature’s organ causes it to emit a low growl, right in your ear, and its hips shudder in an attempt to fuck you deeper to no avail. A pulsing in its own organ is felt, and you can feel it dumping an obscene amount of… something inside you. It’s cooler than your own body, some leaking out onto the ground before you notice the base of the creature’s bizarre cock is swelling, stretching you further. More and more of the fluid fills you until you feel like you should have a bump in your stomach; the alien sits almost motionless with its head next to your own, making small growls and chitters as if it’s enjoyed itself.

In your time lying beneath the protomorph, panting and enjoying being filled by this beautiful creature, you wonder what it’s doing- David mentioned an ovipositor, but you imagine it’s just bred you like a canine, and that its knot will deflate soon and you’ll sep- is it swelling further?

The alien repositions its arms so that it’s tightly clutching your hips- there’s no way you could get out of this if you tried. The base of its member continues to enlarge until the point of discomfort, then the swelling travels down the shaft. You squirm at this strange feeling, but the alien hisses aggressively and digs its fingers painfully hard into your skin; you decide to heed David’s advice and relax. This must be an egg. The bulge passes further down into you, a little easier now that your muscles are relaxed, and finally passes what you assume to be the tip of the ovipositor. Ready to take its place, another rounded bulk makes its way down inside of you. Already, the feeling of the alien’s cum and the single egg is growing overwhelming, but you have to take whatever this creature puts into you. The second one passes into your entrance slightly easier than the first, but your body feels unbelievably full already.

A third egg begins its path into you as you try desperately to relax every muscle and reposition yourself as much as the alien will allow so that you’ll have room for its clutch. Each egg comes slightly faster than the other, each subsequent one causing a pressure to build in your stomach. By the sixth and seventh egg, your stomach begins to bulge, but at this point… it almost feels good. You don’t move your hips around too much so as to not alarm the alien again and begin to masturbate beneath it. The excess of its slime and cum around your abused hole make it easy to work yourself. Your body accepts yet another egg, and another, and another… you lose count, each one adding to a mind-numbing bliss while the pressure builds ever higher.

Finally, one last egg makes its way inside of you and causes you to reach your second climax; the spasms of your inner walls greedily force the last egg out faster than the rest. You earn a sound akin to a purr from the alien, its grip finally loosening. You’ll definitely have marks where its fingers were. It pulls out of you with a ‘pop’, the stretching done by its eggs without a doubt making that so easy for it; some of its cum flows out of you, but not nearly as much as you felt it fill you with. Its ovipositor slowly returns to its slit while it skulks off into the shadows; you lay there, not expecting to be able to move any time soon.

Footsteps rapidly approach.

“That was marvelous, my dear, a beautiful success!”

The excited android comes down to his knees and takes your hand. 

“Your durability is truly astounding. Now, I must ask your forgiveness once again but I’ll need samples and every detail. Do try not to be shy- shyness and shame are such human things, and you, you’ve become so much more than human.”

The process runs its course, samples of the alien’s fluids and even an entire egg are extracted from you. It almost feels bad to let one go, but sacrifices are to be made when gathering such new information- you’re grateful to be deemed important enough for now not to be vivisected.

Days pass, David helps you get around since your entire pelvic area is sore and the growing mass and pressure in your stomach makes movement uncomfortable. Notes and measurements are constantly being taken, and sketches of you, your sacrificed egg, and magnified alien sperm have been added to the ever growing archive of the planet’s amateur zoologist. It’s slightly embarrassing, but at least only you and an android can see it all right now. From time to time, you spot the lone protomorph in the corner of your eye, always in darkness.

You ask David to take you back to the room where the alien bred you in, and he eagerly obliges. There’s a strange urge in the back of your mind to return there, and the pressure in your belly has begun to feel different, urgent. The alien once again is seen looming around, this time far behind the darkened silhouettes of the eggs in the far end of the room. Suddenly, a new intense urge washes over you and you get the android’s help to remove your pants and lay you down on the ground. It’s not painful, but you feel like something needs out of you.

A torrent of fluid gushes out of you, followed by contractions of your inner muscles. You tightly clutch David’s hand. Your instincts tell you to push, and that you do- a massive egg slides its way out of you. Though the fluid helped it out, your hole’s tightness began to return to normal from the day the alien bred you- it’s a very uncomfortable stretch but you wonder if this fluid has made it easier to go beyond your normal limits. Seconds after the first egg passes, the next is already on its way out; this goes by much faster than when the eggs were put inside you, and just as before, each egg comes along easier than the last. Eventually the last slides out and your poor stomach returns to a normal size.

You breathe a sigh of relief, relief that it’s over and you’ve survived… so far. You hope you’re not going to be your ‘children’s’ first meal. The blond android cups your face in a comforting way.

“You’ve done so much that I never could have alone. Come, I’ll take you to get a bath, and I’ll prepare a dissection in the meantime. It is difficult not to get sentimental over such gorgeous things, the new life they contain, but we have so much yet to learn still.”

More time yet passes as you await the hatching of the eggs. They grow in size until they’re on par with the others in the room. Aside from the sometimes tireless questioning and notetaking, David has been the best caretaker you could ask for. Your relationship with him is admittedly strange, so close in fact that you no longer feel sheepish knowing that he’s watched you breed with an alien, watched you lay its eggs, and performed a great many physical examinations in between- you feel this is only possible due to his inhuman lack of sexual urges (that you’re aware of), but you’re happy to not share the planet and all these scientific pursuits with a creepy human. When not exploring the ruins or enjoying the landscape, you’re watching David work away at his ever expanding archives- today he tells you of a breakthrough. Thanks to the sacrifices of a couple more eggs in various developmental stages, he’s found that there is no ovimorph inside the egg, but rather just an embryo. This fills your heart with relief, no host will be needed to bring the offspring to adulthood.

The last dissected egg contained a very late-stage embryo- they must be ready to hatch soon. David told you that the older eggs in the chamber will open when approached by a potential host; he’s had you tend to your own eggs each day in the hopes this will trigger their hatching. You feel a strange mix of animality and parental joy to be watching over and tending to your clutch, caressing the oblong shapes, feeling their slight bumpy texture, pressing your ear to them in the hopes of hearing a ‘child’ move. And finally, you hear it, stirring within the thick shell. Adrenaline pumps through you and you scream for David; he’s there in a flash.

One egg’s top splits in an ‘x’ shape and unfurls, all in sequence. You take David’s hand, shaking with anticipation, and you feel it in him too. A thin membrane within each egg tears from within, and then they emerge- pale, screeching little heads, elongated and domed like that of their ‘father’, little humanlike skulls they must have inherited from you encased within the still soft chitin. Their long, thin arms and legs, so delicate and frail, grant their escape from their prisons. They each stand facing you, their little bones and organs visible through their soft bodies. David raises his free arm out o the side, and you do the same. The babies, your babies, imitate the gesture. You look to David, tears welling in your eyes.

“They’re perfect. You have birthed… perfection.”

He’s smiling, genuine joy in his face and and he’s reflecting the same adoration of a new parent that you feel; he kisses you, soft, quick, and chaste.

**Author's Note:**

> The kiss is up for your interpretation- David has a difficult time expressing love of any sort and only knows how by kissing. Apologies if this made anyone uncomfortable, it's what seemed in-character to me and it's not officially written *where* he kissed you!


End file.
